


Era uma vez Liechtenstein e Suíça outra vez

by Makitasama



Series: Hetalia [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Magic, Romance, Trans, Transgender, fluffly
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: As vezes precisamos errar para provar ainda mais que acertamos.
Relationships: switzerland/male liechtenstein
Series: Hetalia [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648834





	Era uma vez Liechtenstein e Suíça outra vez

— Aceita um passeio? Pensei em aproveitarmos o nosso momento como um casal da melhor forma possível, Liechtenstein.

— Claro! Eu sempre quero passear com você, meu amor. — Os olhos dele brilharam de uma maneira maravilhosa.

Conforme eu andava, ocorria algo estranho com o meu corpo, talvez pelo meu despreparo para andar com roupa de príncipe, mas parecia ser algo intenso demais, algo que eu não deveria sentir de jeito algum.

Passo a passo, dor a dor, tudo interligado.

— Liechtenstein, você está bem?

— Sim. — Após o término da palavra, a sensação era horrenda, como se as minhas costas fossem quebrar de tanto impacto repentino. No mesmo instante um brilho de tom azulado começou a anestesiar o local.

Aos poucos uma massa formava-se dentro e fora de mim, porém ela não estava apenas nas costas, mas sim na minha cabeça e na parte de trás, sendo que eu nem senti dor ali.

Diante dessa situação misteriosa comecei a pensar se tudo não se passava de um sonho, pois isso parecia muito uma animação com as partes ruins mostradas ao público. Enfim, depois disso tudo pude ver o estrago dessa loucura.

Ele começou a narrar todo o meu processo de transformação, causando-me uma surpresa positiva por ser algo bom, ao invés daquele problema todo passado na minha cabeça em um momento de desespero.

— Foi lindo! Além de ser a primeira vez que eu vejo isso na minha vida, olha que eu sou velho. — Dei risada, entretanto nada disso fazia sentido, como um humano do nada ganha tudo isso? E sem pedir!

— Pelo menos devo ter ficado mais fofo, pena que agora vão me zoar ainda mais como príncipe. Ainda mais os países que ainda não aceitam o fato de eu ser homem.

— Se eles tentarem qualquer coisa eu estou aqui para te proteger com unhas e dentes, meu lindo príncipe gato com asas. — O tom de voz dele, ainda que bem diferente do grosso, como o do alemão, era tão lindo de se ouvir.

— Obrigado.

Conforme fomos andando, pensei em como me comportar, já que preciso ser um exemplo de pessoa para todos, dessa maneira ninguém mexerá comigo tão cedo. Peguei a minha roupa cheia de rendas, uma calça preta, um sapato bem polido e acrescentei luvas para ficar formal, tal qual eu usaria em um baile.

Penteei meu cabelo mais uma vez, coloquei meu binóculo e fiquei na espera do meu amado.

— Não precisa disso tudo. — Ele me pegou no colo e me levou por todos os locais decididos por ele desde o começo, fazendo-me ficar com o rosto vermelho, sem contar que ele faz isso eu fico sem jeito.

Todos que passavam por nós achavam lindos os meus conjuntos de penas e os meus conjuntos de pelos, isso em conjunto com os mil elogios dados a mim pela minha aparência mais fofa em relação aos outros da minha idade.

Durante esses mimos, notei o meu começar dos miados, talvez seja a hora de eu tomar cuidado na hora de falar também. Ao mesmo tempo em que isso ocorria, ouvia Suíça tendo ataques por não saber o que realizar enquanto ele me via de forma ainda mais intensa.

O rosto quase sempre sem o ato de corar decidiu ser impossível não acontecer tal ato comigo por perto, fazendo-o ter o vermelho de orelha a orelha de tanto que se rendeu a mim.

As asas começavam a ganhar as cores do nosso amor, o vermelho, o azul e o branco, além de terem um brilho intenso por conta da minha personalidade.

— Não tem como aguentar! Você é fofo demais, nem sei mais o que fazer senão passar as minhas mãos nas suas orelhas, na sua cauda e nas suas asas! Perdoe-me por isso príncipe, todavia isso será involuntário por você ser tão perfeito.

— Obrigado, nyah. — Ele ficou ainda mais avermelhado e eu dei um sorriso, deve ser esse amor idiota que nós sentimos por tantos anos como esse casal tão admirado por todos.

Depois de muitas tentativas consegui usar meu bater das asas para voar, mas preferi ficar perto dele, com os nossos batimentos acelerados, com os nossos pensamentos em sincronia, com esses olhos lindos de tons idênticos aos meus, com tudo o que lhe faz tornar o Suíça e com tudo que me faz amá-lo.

Por isso eu continuo a dizer que contos de fada existem sim, não é apenas algo da minha mente inocente e pura, visto que eu posso ser sim o mais ingênuo, entretanto vejo que o amor pode sim florescer em qualquer momento e pode ser um ato belo entre duas pessoas.

— Espera ai um pouco, por que o Inglaterra está aqui?! — O homem loiro correu até a nossa direção em meio a vários gritos.

— Desculpe-me! Eu sem querer estava testando meus feitiços e você foi afetado por eles! Não era a minha intenção, mas sim fazer com que elas fossem parar no Romênia.

— Tudo bem, eu adorei essas novas partes do meu corpo. — Mais um que ficou me olhando como se eu fosse um brinquedo de tão fofo, mas tudo bem, eu não me importo mais com tudo isso, já que eu entendi que será assim para sempre.

Enfim, após as mil desculpas dele decidi mostrar a esse inglês que eu não sou um mero animal fofo, que eu não sou tão inocente quanto todos pensam. Por isso beijei os lábios do meu amado de forma um pouco mais intensa do que o normal, fazendo-me corar junto com ele, além de surpreender esse feiticeiro.

Diversas pessoas tiraram foto desse ato nada normal, outras tiveram uma reação de choque por nunca me imaginarem realizando esse tipo de ato, alguns queriam o mesmo de um jovem com orelhas e cauda de gato misturado com asas.

— Eu te amo muito, por isso quero que você seja meu suíço por toda a minha vida, quero que você beije-me assim também, quero que você jamais me veja como uma criança, como um adolescente, mas sim como um adulto como você. Eu te amo muito, por isso quero ser seu liechtensteinense para sempre.

— Eu também sinto o mesmo por você, meu homem, meu príncipe, meu tudo. E por isso eu nunca te deixarei. — Todos começaram a chorar em meio a tantas palavras de amor, nisso o levei para uma viagem nos céus suíços.

— Quero que o nosso amor seja tão lindo quanto essa visão. — Ele concordou e decidiu deixar as armas no chão, jogando-as para mostrar que me ama de verdade. Então eu lhe permiti pegar uma asa como forma do meu amor, uma asa que estava com as quatro cores do amor.

— Eu não podia amar alguém tão perfeito quanto você, você é sensacional. — Continuamos a nossa viagem até eu não conseguir enxergar diante das lágrimas, fazendo-nos aproveitar a visão da nossa fronteira que existe apenas na geografia, pois o nosso amor jamais permitiria isso na vida real. E dessa forma nos beijamos de novo para mostrar o quão isso era apenas geográfico.


End file.
